Sombras en la noche
by Etc o X
Summary: Peleas, muerte, seudo lime todo en un capitulo muy corto sin muchas explicaciones y basicamente todo pasa por que yo quiero.


**_Sombras en la noche_**

****

****

****

**Autor: ETC o X**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**La oscuridad de la noche cubría el ambiente de la ahora tranquila ciudad de Tokio. La época de sangrientos combates que ocurrieron en el Bakatmasu eran cosa del pasado, y todo eran tranquilidad en la pacifica era Meiji. **

**Sin embargo durante el bakatmasu hubo rivalidades tan grandes que superaron el cambio de época y continúan, y uno de ellas llegara a su fin esta noche.**

**La oscuridad de la noche fue interrumpida por la salida de la luna que permanecía oculta tras las nubes, 2 ojos dorados brillaban al reflejo de la luna.**

**Ambos oponentes se miraban y al verlo uno sonrió.**

**-Parece que recuperaste tu mirada**

**El otro solo lo siguió mirando con indiferencia y se llevo a sus manos al mango de la espada. Siguió sonriendo después de todo llevaba mucho atesorando este combate, saco de funda la espada y tomo esta con la mano izquierda. Estiro su brazo derecho al frente y doblo su mano izquierda de tal manera que la punta de la espada tocara los dedos de su mano derecha.**

**Su oponente conocía muy bien esa técnica pero era su más poderosa y única técnica, así que no tenía más remedio que usarla. Ambos sabían que el combate no duraría más de 3 golpes como en el Bakatmasu.**

**Ambos oponentes se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, el viento mecía su cabello. La larga cabellera de uno de ellos no dejaba de moverse, cualquiera pensaría que ese largo cabello significaría un estorbo en una pelea pero jamás le había molestado ni en el pasado o el presente.**

**Las hojas y el pasto se mecía con el viento, cayendo hojas en la sombras pero antes que los tocaban se partía en pedazos mostrando el enorme Kenki que liberaban.**

**Se miraron a los ojos por última vez antes de lanzarse, estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon la voz de una joven pidiendo que pararan a lo lejos.**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Un golpe seco se escucho, una de las sombras había caído y no había sido el de la larga cabellera.**

**-Acaso pensabas que tu gattosu podría vencer al Ouji del Hitten Misurugi.**

**Saito había caído pesadamente al suelo, ahora el sentía el mismo dolor que había sentido Aoshi, Soujiro, Shisho e incluso el maestro de Kenshin. Sin duda alguna el habría muerto si la espada tuviera filo.**

**El lobo de Mibu reunió todo su esfuerzo para intentar ponerse de pie pero no pudo cayo de rodillas al suelo dándole la espada a Battusai.**

**Kenshin se acerco a Saito y giro su espada mostrando el lado con filo de su espada, levanto su espada para dar el tajo final. **

**-Al parecer las palabras de Jinnei eran ciertas "Un hittoriki, es un hittoriki hasta su muerte"- dijo Kenshi secamente.**

**-Entonces hoy tú dejaras de ser un hittoriki**

**Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras Saito dio un giro sorpresivo y claro su espada en lo profundo del pecho de Kenshin. Kenshin cayó pesadamente al suelo muerto.**

**Saito saco un cigarro y se sentó en una piedra cercana y se dispuso a fumar, cuando los llantos de una joven lo interrumpieron. Era la chica de Battusai Kaoru, que lloraba al cuerpo caído de su amado.**

**-No por que llores revivirá- Dijo acercándose **

**Kaoru retrocedió al verlo acercarse. Saito se acerco al cuerpo de Kenshin y quito su espada de su pecho, saco un pañuelo de la bolsa del pantalón y limpio su espada para después volverlo a guardar.**

**-¿Por que lo hiciste?-pregunto Kaoru con lágrimas en los ojos.**

**-Porque teníamos cuentas pendientes además era el o yo.**

**-Eres un bastardo- Kaoru tomo la espada de Kenshin y se lanzo contra Saito, con un rápido movimiento de espada Saito le quito la espada además de cortar sus ropas.**

**Kaoru cayo al suelo arrodillada tratando de cubrí su cuerpo con sus manos. **

**-Bueno creo que no solo te quitare a Battusai, sino también otra cosa-dijo Saito mientras sonreía perversamente al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Kaoru.**

**Kaoru solo miro llena de miedo como el Hitoriki se acercaba, trato de gritar pero ni eso pudo ya que su boca fue tapada antes que pudiera decir algo...**

****

****

****

**Fin**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Notas del autor:**

**Raro, extraño, chales jamás vuelvo a escribir nada así pero tenia que sacarlo de mi mente al fin logre. Comentarios **


End file.
